one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Andy vs. Kiba
Andy vs Kiba.jpg|SentryNeo 4610EB6B-DF22-44AB-9754-0FC18E3E4B69.jpeg|Psychomaster35 Andy Bogard of King of Fighters (nominated by Sharon Shing Huang) fights Kiba Inuzuka from Naruto (nominated by Bloodstarz22)! Who will triumph in the first round of the Collection Of Worlds Tournament? Introduction After the electrocution of the video gamer, the mysterious man looked on and noticed that another two combatants were near. With a flick of his wrist, it took him towards a frozen triangle border between the city, lake and plains. Andy: If you expect me to leave, that will not happen. Kiba: You will not get an option in the matter. Andy: I do and will knock you out of my way. Andy then shot a fireball, but was quickly met with a rock that flew towards him. This caused a smoke screen, but did not worry Kiba as he quickly blitzed the Bogard family member. DON’T LET YOUR GUARD DOWN!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues KOF98 - Art of Fight) 60 Kiba had blitzed Andy as he was knocked down to the ground. Kiba then threw several rocks at Andy which knocked him further away. Andy was quick to get up as he was looking around trying to find his attacker. Andy: How was he able to attack me like that? 54 Kiba was quickly on Andy Bogard, however this time he was ready for Kiba. He was quick to block Kiba before his knife could hit him. Andy then turned his hand into a fireball and punched him away from him. Kiba had no time to counter as he was met with another firey projectile. 49 A loud boom and explosion appeared as Andy wasted no time to continue his offensive on Kiba. He shot another fireball at the ninja. However, the fireball fell apart when it was met by a boulde. The boulder tried to crush Andy, but with a punch destroyed it. Andy: Seems like it’s about time to turn the heat. Kiba: Bring it, I can handle any heat you throw my way. 42 Andy grunted as he charged towards the ninja. With a flick of the wrist he sent several projectiles of earthly knives at the Bogard. Despite several hits, Andy was not slowed down as he tried to obliterate the ninja with a punch. This was foiled as his punched turned into smoke. Andy: This trickery! Kiba then punched Andy hard to the ground as he was right behind the Bogard family member. Kiba: I have more Where this is coming from! 34 Kiba did not stop where he was as he continued to punch and slash away at the Bogard. He then creates a giant boulder to crush Andy Bogard with. Kiba: I will end you! Andy: Not as soon as you think! Andy quickly got up and leaped towards the giant boulder as Kiba released it from his hands. Within a matter of seconds the rock obliterated into pebbles as Andy kept his charge towards Kiba. 26 Kiba braced for the punch as he was sent slamming into the ground. Andy grabbed him by the hair and punched him a few more times before he kicked Kiba in the gut and sent him close to the frozen lake. Kiba: Time to put an end to this. A white wolf appeared as Kiba rode it like a horse as he charged at the Bogard as he looked with confusion. Andy: How?! What!! 17 Kiba then leaped off and pile drives Andy Bogard into the ground. The creature also helped the ninja as it bite Bogard several times before throwing him into the air, as Kiba quickly teleported away. Andy: Ugh Kiba: Let’s make this interesting. 9 Andy then shot several fireballs at the ninja to repel the attack. With the use of the pebbles from earlier he then uses them to block the ball. After blocking the fire he sent them out like machine gun fire. 4 The intense barrage sent Andy Bogard towards the ground as Kiba quickly teleported in a puff of smoke. Kiba then used his kunai and stabbed him in the chest to end the suffering from the pebbles. K.O. Kiba then pulled out the knife as Andy Bogard fell on the ground. He then walked to the wolf and pet it before it disappeared from his sight. Confused, Kiba tries to run and find his furry friend. Results ???: Not a way to see someone go but a win is a win. Your love for your pet wolf will get you into trouble in the city. As for Andy, you were just completely slow to face a fast ninja, a shame. This melee’s winner is Kiba by Death!!!! (Cues Kiba's Theme) Winning Combatant: Andy: 25 Kiba: 46 Winning Method: K.O.: 5 Death: 41 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Follow Kiba's path here!! Category:Collection of Worlds Tournament Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:John1Thousand Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's